Not Safe
by MrsLovettsPies
Summary: Tokyo isn't safe for a woman at night. A peek into the life of a young English nurse working under Takani Megumi


Um

Um... a way to pull myself out of boredom that got out of hand.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Rurouni Kenshin. This applies for all chapters of this story (or lack thereof)

--

"Thank you." I said, speaking in slow, careful Japanese. "I hope to learn a lot from you." I started to curtsy until I realized that it wasn't the polite thing to do anymore. I stopped myself mid-curtsy and straightened up. The old doctor smiled at me, I suppose he was used to foreigners not knowing the polite things to do.

"It's all right" he said, waving a dismissing hand at me. I bowed at him and turned to leave. The door slid open, revealing a beautiful woman on the other side.

"Where did you..." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. "Who are you?" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. Luckily, the kind doctor stepped in for me.

"Ah, Megumi-san, this is Ellis-chan. She'll be working with us for a little while." He said.

_Chan?_

The woman, Megumi-san I think he said, crossed her arms and looked me up and down. I felt small and insignificant under her gaze.

"Do you have any training?" she asked me. I opened my mouth, trying to sound confident with my ability to speak Japanese.

"Yes..." I came out with meekly. She stared at me with her piercing gaze. "I... um..." I struggled to remember the right words "studied at the Nightingale Training school... in London. And then at St. Thomas for a... few... months" I was sure that I had mispronounced a few words. I leaned into a bow, keeping my head low. "I'm sorry... I don't speak Japanese very well." I apologized. There was a small pause.

"Don't be late." She said. I looked up at her and she was smiling. I nodded and bowed to the both of them again. I quickly left the room, walking in even, measured steps, counting them. I made my way onto the busy street and kept my head low, trying not to draw unneeded attention to myself. My feet kicked up little puffy clouds of dust that settled on my shoes and stockings. I wrinkled my forehead. I hated getting my stockings dirty; they were a bother to clean. As I drew closer to the longhouse that I called home, the sun started to set and the amount of people on the road lessened. I quickened my pace; it wasn't very safe for a woman to be out in the dark alone. I thrust my hand into my pocket, taking comfort in the feel of my rosary. I started reciting Hail Mary's in my head.

_Ave Maria, gratia plena,  
Dominus tecum,  
benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus.  
Sancta Maria mater Dei,  
ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae_.  
_Amen _(1)

I slowed down a little and pulled the rosary out to recite the Lord's Prayer.

_Pater noster, qui __es__ in cœlis;  
sanctificatur nomen tuum:  
Adventiat regnum tuum;  
fiat voluntas tua, sicut in cœlo, et in terra.  
Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie:  
Et dimitte nobis debita nostra,  
sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris:  
et ne nos inducas in tentationem:  
sed libera nos a malo.  
Quia tuum est regnum, et potentia, et Gloria,  
in secula.  
Amen._ (2)

I smiled, repetition always helped me calm down.

"Whatcha got there girlie?" said a deep, masculine voice. I looked up. Three burly men loomed over me, arms crossed and smirking at me. I tried to look brave as I shoved the rosary back in my pocket and continued with my hurried pace from before. The men followed me, laughing. I glared at them.

"I don't have any money." I said slowly. The biggest of the three men laughed cruelly.

"It's not money we want..." he said as he walked closer, I paled and sped up into a run. I turned a sharp corner trying to get away. I was looking behind my shoulder at them and then

_Thump_

Next thing I knew I was on my back in the dirt, staring up at the darkening sky.

"Oro?"

_Oro?_

I looked up at what appeared to be a small woman holding up a tall and, obviously, drunk man.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked me.

I heard the men chasing me stop nearby and watch, they held a short conversation. I rolled off of my back and managed, somehow, to get onto my feet. The men turned away from us and started walking the other way. My eyes widened.

_Unbelievable... _

I gaped at the two people. They couldn't have possibly scared those men away, could they? The drunk man looked at me and mumbled something in slurred Japanese. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't... uh... understand..." I said and walked past them, my head down. I walked quickly and soon arrived at my longhouse. I opened the sliding door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat down in the corner and pulled out my rosary, just holding it in my hand.

_Thank the Lord..._

Tokyo was not a safe place for a woman at night.

--

Dang, I haven't thought about those prayers in forever. Well, if you want me to continue, review.


End file.
